


A Memory

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: A memory from Palla's past. Companion fic.





	A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to [Not My King,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339041/chapters/30536685) set between chapters 6 and 7.

"If you could have anything, anything in the entire world, what would you want?"

Palla stares up at the bright blue Macedonian sky. Anything she wants? That is not a thought she often entertains. All her life she has been taking care of her sisters. All of her aspirations, her wants, and her desires stem from them.

"I suppose I would want my sisters to be happy," she says, glancing over at the boy next to her. Michalis's eyes are still trained on the sky above. "What about you? What would you want?"

The future king lets his head fall so he could gaze into Palla's eyes. "I want Macedon to be a glorious kingdom," he reveals. "I want her power to be so widespread that no one will oppose her. That way..." he trails off, studying Palla's expectant expression. "...that way, my own sisters will never have to see war."

"That is a very noble goal," Palla praises. "A world with no more war...it would be wonderful."

"I will achieve it," he swears. "When I become king, Macedon will reign supreme over all Archanea. And..." he trails off again, reaching for her hand. "You will be by my side. There is nothing more I could want."

Palla laces her fingers with his and smiles. "I will do everything I can to support you. My family is most important to me, and even though we are not yet wed, I consider you and your sisters my own kin."

"And I yours," Michalis says, scooting himself closer and draping an arm over her. She eagerly winds her arms around him as well, resting her head on his chest.

"I wish we could be together now," she quietly admits.

"Soon," he murmurs. "Soon..."

***

Palla's eyes slowly blink open, and she sees not a teenager, but the former king at her side. She had tried to suppress that memory. It was his first hint of his plans to come. The days of mourning and revenge have since passed. Now, she is making new memories with the Michalis that has returned to her. He sleeps soundly as sunlight peeks through the window above them. She hopes this moment of peace never has to end. Leaning forward, Palla gives him a gentle kiss.

His eyes flutter open, and he smirks against her lips. "Waking up like this is better than anything I dreamed."

She closes her eyes and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried starting new fics for these two losers so many times, but I liked how my original plot went, and it was hard for me to grow it past a short story... *sweats  
> I hope you enjoyed this window of fluff! It's been a while since I've written anything non-Tellius.


End file.
